


Is The Future All Girl?

by GoldenEnderFox



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, IM GAY AF FOR JODIE WHITTAKER AND JENNA COLEMAN, Regeneration, Romance, WOULD BE STRAIGHT FOR CAPALDI THO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: Basically... Clara visits Twelve to get him through his regeneration. Thirteen appears and the thing is... Thirteen is a woman. But that doesn't stop Clara from falling in love with the Doctor all over again.





	1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS.

It stood before Clara on the icy plains. She knew it was time. The shouts coming from inside of the box instantly let Clara know that it was time. It was time for her Doctor to go and a new man to take his place.

She rubbed her hands as Ashildr appeared by her side, "You shouldn't do this." she spoke, folding her arms, "You aren't supposed to see him. You and I both know that."

"Rules are made to be broken." Clara stated, placing a single hand on the door. The TARDIS hummed beneath her fingers. The Impossible Girl took a glance back at the Diner behind her, which was quickly being covered in snow, "You don't have to stay." she looked at Ashildr, "I mean... It's not like you want to."

Ashildr shook her head, disappointment clearly etched onto her face, "He doesn't even remember you, Clara. Just walk away."

"One thing the Doctor has taught me, Ashildr." she slowly began to open the door, "We don't walk away." she paused within the doorway, "Now go. Take our Tardis and go. I'll call you if I need anything." Ashildr was about to protest but in the end she just shook her head. Clara gave her a smile before closing the door behind her.

* * *

 

Clara bit her lip as she glanced around the console room, "Hey, old girl." she whispered, "I hope you remember me at least." the TARDIS hummed loudly in confirmation, "Good." She took a step towards the console before a loud crash caught her attention. Her head turned to the source to see... Him. The one man she had come to see. To aid. Her Doctor. Up near his chalkboard, swiping off different machines he had built from the nearby table, "Doctor..." she whispered to herself.

The familiar golden glow began to emit from his fingers as he clutched the edge of the railing, his eyes closed, "No!" he exclaimed as the energy came to a sudden halt, "I will not change. Not ever again." his eyes then slowly opened.

Clara cleared her throat. This caused the Doctor to flinch, "You alright up there, Doctor?"

That voice. He knew that voice. It couldn't be her. Could it? "No..." he muttered, his body refusing to turn around.

"Doctor." she said once again.

He practically forced himself to slowly turn around. His eyes landed on _her_. He shook his head in disbelief, the regeneration energy appearing from his hands once more. He gave his hands a violent shake before gripping onto the railing and making his way down the stairs, "You." he spoke as he reached the final step. A smile starting to form.

"Me?" Clara smirked, "What about me?" she walked towards him. The smile on the Doctor's face grew as he realised...

"Cl-Clara?"

Her eyes widened, "Y-You... You remember me?"

He let out a struggled chuckle, his fists clenching, "Clara Oswald. I could never forget you." That was it. That was all he had to say to make Clara pull him in for a hug, her arms wrapping around him quick. He cautiously placed his own arms around her... He really hoped that he didn't regenerate like this. Might burn his Impossible Girl. Couldn't have that, "I thought I would never find you."

"Well... Technically, _I_ found _you_." she said, hugging him tighter. She then felt a warmth coming from his hands which were currently placed on her back. He soon pulled away in order to stop the heat from touching her. A stray tear left Clara's eye, "So it's true..." she said, "You're regenerating."

He clasped his hands hands together, "No. Just a malfunction." he gulped, "It will stop soon."

"What happened?" she said looking at the cut on his forehead before putting her own hands around his.

He chuckled, "Missy. Cybermen. The usual."

"Heard you were travelling with someone." Clara added, "Bill, was it?"

"How do you know that?" 

"I have my ways." she paused, "My ways being Missy."

"B-But..." he paused, "Missy was locked away in a vault."

Clara nodded, "She mentioned the vault. She also mentioned that someone called Nardole, or 'Egg' as she liked to call him, never locked the vault properly." she laughed before asking, "So. Bill. Where is she? Shouldn't she be here for you right now? Considering your situation."

"I'm. Not. Regenerating. So stop worrying, Clara. And Bill? I don't know. She kind of just disappeared."

A frown appeared on the girl's face, "She'll show up soon." she began, "And stop lying, Doctor. You are regenerating." she looked down at their hands, a golden glow surrounding them, "Stop fighting it."

The Doctor clenched his eyes shut as the glow instantly vanished, "I don't want to, Clara." a tear falling from his eye. Clara let the Doctor's hands go before placing her's on the Doctor's shoulders.

"You can't go on like this, Doctor. It will be just like before. I'll be here for you." she spoke, "Just let it go. You will feel so much better. New face. New body."

"What was it you said? Die with whoever comes next?" he asked, "What happened with that?"

She sighed, "I was being selfish. If you need to go. You need to go. You will still be the same old Doctor inside. The packaging will just look a little bit different."

"B-But." he stuttered, "What if you don't like the new 'packaging'."

"Well." she smiled, "I will miss this face. Definitely." she placed her hand on his cheek, "But I'll get over it. I've seen all your previous faces. I just don't... really remember them. I'm sure I will still love you even with the new face."

He raised his eyebrow at her, "I'm sorry... What?" a smile appearing on his own face, "What was that you said?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're surprised that I actually said it, aren't you? I'm sure it was pretty obvious."

"Clara. Even when I was blind I would've been able to see the feelings you were experiencing."

"You were blind?!" she exclaimed.

"Story for another time. After all. We have all the time in the world."

"All the time in the universe." she corrected as she placed a kiss on the corner of his lips, "Now is the time, Doctor." she took a few steps back from him as heat emitted from his fingertips, "You will still be the the same, Doctor."

He let out a breath which he felt like he had been holding for years, "Okay." he said. The heat increased. The glow started to travel up his neck and arms, "Promise you won't leave?"

"Promise." she assured as she wiped her eyes.

* * *

Clara began to remove her hand from her eyes which was shielding them from the intense light. She was both nervous and excited to see her new Doctor. She would be the first face that this Doctor sees. She carefully and slowly began to open her eyes. She was gonna miss that silver fo- "Doctor?!" she exclaimed.

The Doctor was clutching onto the console, eyes shut, "Can you not talk so loudl-" the Doctor paused, "Erm..." they said, looking at Clara, "You're erm... Clara. Yes. I still remember, that's fine. Does my voice sound weird to you?"

With wide eyes, Clara said, "Erm well... you see... you." she couldn't form a proper sentence, "Okay. Not that you weren't hot before but... Damn." She muttered.

"Did you just... call me hot? And what is with this voice?" the Doctor then began to move their hands over their body, "And what are these?" they said, looking down at themselves.

Clara covered her mouth with her hand to stop stop herself from laughing, "This can't be real!" she continued laughing, "There's no way!"

"Clara! I demand you tell me why I have two giant lumps on me and a weird voice!"

"You're a woman, Doctor!" she finally said, a huge smile on her face.

The Doctor just stared at Clara, "I'm... A woman?" she quickly pulled her hair in front of her eyes to be greeted with longer blonde hair, "I'm a girl!?"

"I was worried." Clara said, "But I really shouldn't have been." Clara loved this new face already.

The Doctor smiled, "Oooh... This is... New." she said rubbing her hands together, the remaining energy quickly leaving her hands, "Why didn't you want me to regenerate, Clara? This feels amazing!"

"You were the one who didn't want to regenerate! I wanted you to!"

"Oh, really? Well... I must've deleted that from my memory."

"Already?!" she questioned. The Doctor quickly marched towards Clara and pulled her into a spinny-hug.

"Clara!" she exclaimed, "I've just realised something!" she said putting Clara down.

"What?" Clara wondered with caution.

The Doctor put her hands on Clara's shoulders, "I'm a hugger!" she leaned down to place her lips on Clara's. Clara's eyes simply widened. Not a moment too soon, the Doctor pulls back and turns toward the console, "Just the Doctor and Clara Oswald in the Tardis! We are going to have so many adventures, Clara. Just me and you." her hands paused on the console, "Can you erm... Can you fly the Tardis for a bit?"

Clara touched her lips. The Doctor had kissed her. She shook her head, "Er... yeah." Clara said, walking over to the console, "Why can't you fly the old girl?"

"Well you see..." she paused.

"You forgot didn't you?"

"Yes, I forgot."

Clara laughed, "Just me and you." the Doctor nodded, "What do you wanna see?" she asked, her hands just itching to put in some coordinates.

"Something awesome." the Doctor smiled.

* * *

 

This new face didn't bother Clara. Sure. She hadn't exactly expected a woman to take her Doctor's place. But change is good. Different is good. Because after all... They're still the same person underneath. Just different packaging.

Just the Doctor and Clara Oswald. Together. In the TARDIS. 

Ashildr would just have to wait until Clara got bored of travelling with the Doctor. But Ashildr soon came to the conclusion that Clara probably wouldn't be getting bored of the Doctor anytime soon.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Clara roamed the halls of the space station. She had taken herself and the Doctor to Raxacorricofallapatorius. However, she hadn't expected the Slitheen family to show up and separate them, "Good job, Clara." she muttered as she turned round a corner, "Take yourself and the Doctor to a dangerous planet and what happens? You lose your boyf- girlfriend within the first ten minutes of arriving." she stopped walking, "Did I just call the Doctor my girlfriend?" she paused before starting to walk once again, "That's it, Clara. Keep on talking to yourself. First sign of insanity." 

Clara peered out of the windows as she walked down a corridor, she whistled as she saw the beautiful burgundy seas. Despite being hunted by the Slitheen family, she still stood in awe at the gorgeous planet. Not all the residents of Raxacorricofallapatorius were bad. Just a couple familes including the Slitheen and the Blathereen, "Just need to get back to the Tardis..." she sighed.

* * *

 

She looked around in utter fear, "You!" the Doctor pointed at a Raxacorricofallapatorian, "Have you seen a girl? Quite short. Quite feisty." the resident shook its head. The Doctor looked around the habitants of the planet, "Okay, what now?" she asked herself, "I usually know what to do next but... Now I'm not too sure." she sat down on a nearby rock and looked out towards the burgundy sea, her chin resting on her hands...

"Is it really you?" a resident asked.

The Doctor turned her head slightly towards the voice, "Who do you think I am?" she smirked.

"You are not welcome here." the creature looked angry, "You should know who I am!"

The Time Lord gulped, "Well..." she quickly stood up and started to back away, "It was lovely meeting you but I have to get back to the Tardis."

"Doctor!" It was clearly a member of the Slitheen family... "Casting us out like that back on Earth! I see you have had major changes! You will come with us!"

"I don't think I will." the Doctor stated, "I have a companion to find!" she took off down the coast and headed back to where the TARDIS was.

* * *

 

"Okay..." Clara looked around in confusion, "The Tardis was here. It was right here." she swore it was here. Had the Doctor left her? No. Of course not. She decided to continue down the hall in hopes of the Doctor and or the TARDIS. Suddenly there was a loud crash behind the Impossible Girl. Clara flinched before shaking her head, "Please don't be the Doctor. Please don't be the Doctor." She slowly turned around... She rolled her eyes, "Are you serious?!" 

(What the TARDIS currently looks like in the space station)

The TARDIS was half way into a wall... "How!?" Clara exclaimed, "How did that even happen?!" concrete and rubble started to fall from the wall and ceiling, "Doctor!" she called up to the box. No answer. "Old girl! Are you okay?!" the TARDIS hummed loudly... she sounded extremely disappointed and annoyed with this new Doctor. Clara's frown soon turned into a smile, "Typical women drivers, am I right, old girl?" the TARDIS thrummed in agreement, "Doctor! Get out here!" the TARDIS door somehow managed to slowly creak open.

"It's not my fault, Clara!" the Doctor shouted down.

"Oh, really?!" she asked, "Then whos fault is it?! Because the Tardis doesn't sound too impressed!"

"The coordinates were just a tiny bit off!"

"Where were you even going?"

"I was trying to find you. Thought the Slitheen had got their hands on you."

"You should've just left the Tardis where it was! You should've known that I would have made my way back!"

The Doctor sighed, "Well I'm sorry for fearing for your life, Clara." she paused, "This is probably the worst first date you could've picked!"

"First date?"

The Doctor quickly talked over her, "I have no idea as to how I am going to get this box down from here!"

Clara decided to bypass the whole 'first date' thing... "Just put in the previous coordinates that I put in here."

She groaned, "I would have to go through so many different coordinates though!"

"What do you mean?"

"I have been all over time and space trying to get back here, Clara! I have been to Skaro in the year 7003 and let me tell you... Daleks are starting to wear dresses. They really need to work on their fashion sense. I have also accidentally been to the day you were born. I saw you as a baby, Clara! I'll never recover! And I'll tell you... I was scarred when I saw your mother a few days after that. There should be a law against mothers wearing thongs." she spoke in a hasty tone.

"Please don't put that image in my head ever again." Clara pleaded. She then added, "Just reach down and pull me up."

"I'm not that strong, Clara."

"I'm not that heavy, Doctor." Clara said reaching her hands up, "Just grab my hands."

The Doctor kneeled within the TARDIS doorway, "Okay. But I'm blaming you if I break my back."

"You can regenerate. You'll be fine." Clara smirked as she felt the Doctor's hands grab onto hers... "Are you just gonna look at me starstruck or are you going to actually pull me up anytime soon?"

The Time Lord shook her head, "I'm not starstruck, Clara." she began to pull the immortal girl up, "Not heavy? Really?"

"I'll smack you if you continue!" Clara said finally getting through the TARDIS door, 

"You know..." Clara stood up pulling the Doctor with her, "You are a right idiot sometimes."

"I just need to get my hands round the console and then I will be fine."

"It will come back to you." the Impossible Girl smiled at her Doctor.

* * *

 

Clara was sitting on the stairs within the console room, book in hand. She glanced over the book every now and then to see the Doctor trying to figure out the console. She had insisted on helping her but the Doctor simply refused. Clara finally broke the silence, "See." this caused the Doctor to cease her motions, "This new you isn't all that bad." Even with the Doctor's back facing her she could tell that there was a smile plastered on the Time Lord's face, "You seem to be a lot more open. You may be serious but not eyebrow serious."

"You don't miss the previous face?" she asked, turning around to face her companion.

"Of course I do. I even miss bowtie sometimes." Clara admitted which caused the Doctor's smile to falter, "But this new face is just as good. Perhaps better." she reassured the Time Lord, "You need to stop worrying about what I feel about you. How do _you_ feel?"

The Doctor leaned back against the console and Clara put her book down on the staircase next to her, "I don't know, Clara. Afterall... this face was 'chosen' to please a certain someone. And that certain someone seems to be you."

"Wasn't your previous face meant to 'please' me?"

"Yes, Clara." she agreed, "But this face is also for you. And I'm hoping my next one will be for you, too." Clara smiled as the Doctor walked towards her. She let the Doctor pull her up from the stairs and towards the console, "Now. I actually do need your help." she shamefully admitted, "I remember the levers and buttons, I just can't remember the sequence."

"No need to be ashamed, Doctor." Clara glanced at the console, "You'll get the hang of it." the Doctor suddenly leaned forward to press her lips to Clara's. Once the Doctor retreated, Clara spoke, "You really need to warn me when you are going to do that." she chuckled, "Keep on catching me off guard."

"Warning you is no fun." 


	3. Chapter 3

"So." Clara whispered, "You learn how to fly the Tardis and you bring us here." her voice shaking.

Clara and the Doctor were currently sitting on the floor with their backs resting against a stack of boxes. Hiding. They were hiding. The Doctor had gotten a message on her physic paper, stating that there was a space ship which had recentely became abandoned. The residents of the station had strangely disappeared without a trace. All 200 lifeforms were gone. Apart from one. The Doctor decided to check it out.

The Doctor laced her fingers through Clara's left hand, "We'll be fine, Clara." The ship was extremely dark with only a few flickering lights to provide small light.

Clara did not dare to move her head to look at the Doctor. Then there it was. The growl of the creature that they had been running from, "Promise me." Clara muttered, "Promise me we'll be fine."

"I. Promise. Cross my hearts." she assured with a whisper. The creature then screeched.

"Wh-What is it?" the companion finally asked.

"Xenomorph."

The Impossible girl tightened her grip on the Doctor's hand, "A what?!" she whisper-yelled.

"Xenomorph. An extremely dangerous creature that we should not even try to deal with."

"But... They don't exist."

"Well they clearly do."

"But they're from that movie that you thought was offensive! Alien!"

The Doctor slightly turned her head towards Clara, "Really? Well... I wouldn't be surprised if this Xenomorph made its way down to Earth one day."

"You mean you're not gonna get rid of it now?"

"Are you kidding me, Clara? It's massive!" the Doctor said a little too loud causing the Xenomorph to shriek and move further into the room. This time the Doctor gripped Clara's hand a tightly.

"Okay, Doctor." Clara finally breathed out, "Don't let me die to that. Anything but that. I will allow a Dalek to kill me just not that." she said, her voice laced with fear.

The Doctor then used her other hand to turn Clara's head, she then leaned forward and pecked Clara on the lips, "I won't let anything or anyone get near you, Clara. Nothing bad is going to happen." Clara secretly loved it when the Doctor caught her off guard with the random kisses here and there.  
Clara nodded, "I trust you."

"Always?"

"Always."

The Doctor smiled and with a final whisper she said, "Besides. You're practically immortal."

* * *

 

  
The TARDIS groaned with worry as the Doctor burst in through the doors with Clara in her arms. The Xenomorph's screeches grew louder as it quickly made its way towards the blue box. The old girl soon slammed the doors shut in the creature's face just before it was able to get in.  
"You'll be okay, Clara." the Doctor said as she managed to remove her coat and place it on the floor before placing Clara on top of it. Clara slightly nodded with a gulp. A voice interface of Idris then appeared,

 _"What has happened?"_ she asked as she automatically sent them into the vortex.

The Doctor said quickly, "Th-That Xenomorph. It got hold of her. I managed to distract it with the sonic before it did serious damage." she started to gently but quickly roll up Clara's left sleeve. The creature had took hold of Clara's arm and tried to pull her away from the Doctor's grasp, "You're immortal, Clara." the bleeding was dying down quick, "You're lucky. It will heal faster." The Time Lord carefully took Clara's left hand in her hands which caused the Impossbile Girl to clench her eyes shut.

 _"You're dellusional, thief."_ Idris spoke, _"That thing still could have killed her. Immortality has nothing to do with it right now."_ Heat and bright orange glow started to pour from the Doctor's hands and into Clara's arm, _"What do you think you're doing?!" Idris exclaimed, "Just because you have regeneration energy doesn't mean you get to use it whenever you want!"_

"It's only a little bit..." the Doctor muttered.

Clara quickly spoke in a hushed tone, "Don't, Doctor." she managed to use her free hand to placed it on top of the Doctor's, "You've used too much energy already. This will go away on its own."

_"She is right, thief. You have only just regenerated. Don't you think that you have used enough energy in the recent times? She can recover on her own this time. I might not have been opposed to this idea if the circumstances were different."_

"It's my energy." the Doctor stated, anger starting to bubble within her. The energy continued flooding from her fingertips, "I decide when to use it."

"Just calm down, Doctor." Clara spoke, "This isn't you. You don't get angry. The old girl is just trying to help." she continued as she started to pry the Doctor's hands away from her, "Don't do this, Doctor."

 _"It's not necessary."_ Idris persisted.

The Doctor reluctantly removed her hands. Clara then lifted her head up slightly, "I know you would use up all of your future regenerations to save me, Doctor. But I don't want you to."

"Like I said, Clara." the Doctor replied, "I decide how I use my energy."

 _"You are so stubborn!"_ Idris said, _"I thought you were more careful and smart than this but it turns out I was wrong, thief! Perhaps this regeneration is no good for you. Taking the form of a female must have corrupted your brain in the process."_

"He's always been this stupid, old girl." Clara muttered.

 _"I know she is in love with you, Clara. But this is no excuse."_ this caused the Doctor to bite her lip.

The Impossible Girl let out a laugh, "That's funny."

 _"What is?"_ the Tardis questioned.

"The only people the Doctor loves is you and his wife... wives? I mean who knows how many the Doctor's had." Clara said as she gently flexed her arm, the immortality making it heal quicker. The Doctor stood up to fiddle with the console. Clara then groaned in pain before deciding to sit up and look at her Doctor, she raised an eyebrow at the Time Lord. She then looked at Idris.

Idris smirked at Clara, _"She may love me and her wives. But there are more people on that list, Clara."_

"Doctor?" the companion questioned, her eyes landing on the blonde woman. The Doctor cleared her throat before quickly leaving the console room. Clara's eyes widened as she looked at Idris, "No way."

 _"Yes."_ Idris smiled, _"Lets put it this way. You're the only human I have seen the Doctor use regeneration energy on to try and save them. Obviously, I don't agree with it. But that old fool will do anything to save someone she loves."_

Clara smiled, "I still can't get over the fact that we have to refer to the Doctor as a 'she' now."

 _"Me neither."_ And with that: Idris' voice interface disappeared and Clara go to her feet. She began to roam the halls of the TARDIS in order to find the reckless Time Lord.


End file.
